


Chains & Hair

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kurofai Week 2016 [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Day 2: Genderbend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humor, Kurofai Week 2016, Romance, basically all around genderbend, every character is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: Kurofai Week 2016. Day 2: Genderbend.Chapter 1: Prison AU.Chapter 2: Fai and Kurogane arrive in Yama country.





	1. Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching season after season of Orange Is The New Black and so when time came for a genderbend prompt there really was no chance for me writing anything else. The prison here is based completely on that TV show and, even though I’m not specifying the country here, I have no idea how Japanese prisons work, so just assume it as happening wherever you prefer. 
> 
> Personally I think almost all the characters belong in a maximum security facility but for the setting’s sake I put them in minimum. This is heavy on Kurogane and Souma’s friendship but there is enough Kurofai romance to go around.
> 
> I’m using Amaterasu instead of Kendappa because I’m sticking to how Tsubasa characters are called just for the sake of familiarity.
> 
> This is very self-indulgent but I hope you can enjoy this too!:D

There was no door loudly snapping shut, no big scary looking guard – just many doors and corridors and bored looking people wearing uniform. And a chatty girl, leading the way deeper inside. Kurogane looked around without much interest, but listened carefully, in case his guide would provide some useful information in-between the local gossip. It was all ridiculously ordinary. Anti-climactic.

Kurogane wasn’t scared of going to prison; it was an occupational hazard. Been a part of yakuza had it perks as well as downsides. This was one of them. So Kurogane followed obediently, trying out her new status. There was a slight buzz of excitement even, a challenge to establish her reputation here. Plus, Kurogane was excited to meet a few friends who had been arrested earlier.

“You will be staying here until you are assigned.” His guide, Yuzuriha Nekoi as she introduced herself with a smile, announced indicating at a cell. Two bunk beds stood at the sides, one place unoccupied.

Kurogane nodded in understanding. The girl hang around for a few minutes, offering some more prison wisdom and, when it became obvious Kurogane wasn’t interested in having a conversation, bid her goodbye. She was terribly cheery for an inmate.

Kurogane looked around the cell first, but the others paid her little attention, so she checked out the bed assigned to her and settled in to wait. She didn’t have to stay still for long. Merely half an hour later a familiar face peered into the doorway and, upon noticing Kurogane, smiled brightly.

“I knew you were to arrive today.”

“You say it like I checked in into a hotel.”

“Not a hotel,” Souma replied as she leaned against the wall just inside the cell. “But it will do. Here.”

She handed Kurogane a small package, which consisted mostly of toiletries as well as a chocolate bar. Kurogane inspected the items curiously, frowned at the brightly colored wrapper. “You know I don’t like sweets.”

“Keep it,” Souma said with an emphatic nod. It was apparent how she enjoyed her position of superiority, sharing prison knowledge with a mate. “Use it as currency. Trust me, it will come in handy.”

Kurogane was tempted to shove it back into her hands just out of spite, but Souma was a trusty friend, they had saved each other’s lives so many times in the past, disregarding her advice would be too foolish. Kurogane had already paid a price for her hot temper; learning to rein it in might be a good idea. So instead, she put the package on the table by the bed. Then changed her mind and hid everything in the drawer. Souma nodded in approval.

“What next?” Kurogane asked.

“You wait until you get assigned. A bunk and a job. Otherwise…nothing much to do, really.” She shrugged. “Dinner in a couple hours…You can go watch some TV if you want?”

At Kurogane’s flat stare she grinned. “Didn’t think so.”

“Whatever.” Kurogane muttered and turned to make up her bed. It was going to be a long stay.

It was certainly helpful to have associates already inside the prison. At dinner Souma introduced her to a feared Ichihara Yuuko, who ran the kitchen; or more likely bossed around her assistant who ran herself into the ground to run the kitchen. The Witch, as she was called out on the streets of a big city, turned out to be crazy and annoying and was mostly amused by Kurogane’s attitude. Her poor assistant, Watanuki, was a tall slender girl who could screech at a surprisingly high pitch. Kurogane wasn’t much bothered by her. The food was alright, better than she expected from prison rations, so dealing with a neurotic cook seemed doable.

“So how much time you’ve got, Kurogane-chan?”

“Just Kurogane is fine.” She bared her teeth at the woman in a sharp grin. A shy girl sitting at the table behind Yuuko flinched and dropped her eyes to the table. Good. Kurogane enjoyed it when people were scared of her. “Three years.”

“That’s reasonable.” Watanuki muttered more to herself than to anyone.

“Hn. How much do you have?”

“More.” Watanuki replied curtly. Then sprawled over the table with a pathetic whine. “Much more. But, honestly,” he leaned closer to Kurogane and whispered furiously. “I’m pretty sure Yuuko-san doesn’t even want to get out.”

“What did you say?” Yuuko appeared at the girl’s shoulder, wide grin on this side of dangerous.

“Nothing!” Watanuki jumped from her seat. “Anyway, I need to check something in the kitchen!” With that she fled to the sound of Yuuko’s laughter.

Kurogane knew the rumors that Ichihara Yuuko ran her business even from the inside of the prison, even better so from the protection these walls provided. A woman like her, with so much power also had many enemies. Amaterasu once mentioned that The Witch actually liked her prison. Kurogane could not understand an attitude like that; half a day and she was already feeling restless.

“So, Kurogane-chan, I can find you a place in my kitchen, if you want.” Yuuko offered. She was leaning back in her seat, posture relaxed, but her brightly colored fingernails wouldn’t stop drumming a beat on the table top. It was slightly annoying and mostly distracting and despite knowing it would be a safe place under her protection Kurogane was sure she wouldn’t last a day without blowing up in the presence of this woman. She also knew the Witch never gave anything away fro free.

“No, thanks.”

Yuuko lifted her eyebrows, jet black and perfectly shaped.

“I’m good with my hands.” Kurogane amended.

A teasing grin spread on her face, slow and languid as her every move, and Yuuko commented. “I’m sure you are, dear.”

Kurogane chose not to look too much into that remark and dug into her dinner. Souma chatted with Yuuko; the two left her alone mostly, only bothering Kurogane to make introductions when more people joined their table. Oruha, who Kurogane knew already since she ran a bar the gang frequented, greeted them warmly. She tucked her long curly hair behind her shoulder carefully before starting to eat. She asked no questions about how Clover was doing without her, so Kurogane assumed Suu was keeping her well informed as it was.

“I’m going to miss alcohol, aren’t I?” Kurogane realized suddenly, her mood growing more sour by the second it settled in.

Oruha glanced at her in sympathy, but the Witch interrupted before she could answer. “Not necessarily.” Her eyes gleamed with mischief. “Fai makes her own stuff here. It is delicious.”’ She licked her lips, a one long swipe of her tongue that made Kurogane feel uncomfortable. Curious though too.

“From what?”

“Some fruit and honey.” Yuuko waved her hand, disregarding the question. “And of course I get sake delivered here.”

“Delivered?” Kurogane lifted her eyebrows skeptically.

“Contraband.” Oruha supplied in a low voice. There was a glimmer in her eyes too, but significantly more subdued. “Only the best from Clover.”

Later they were joined by more people. A quiet girl who seemed allergic to actual words and preferred to communicate in grunts. Kurogane took an immediate liking to her. The girl also proved to be interested because she got a bigger serving on her tray than anyone and was so engrossed in the food she mostly ignored the conversation around. Kurogane could live with people like that.

A blonde who introduced herself as Karen seemed alright as well. Mature enough not to irritate Kurogane too much. She brought with her the prisoner who was Kurogane’s morning guide. She was as cheery as before and announced immediately that she was very happy to finally meet the ‘infamous Kurogane’. Apparently, her skills with a sword were the talk of the Nekoi family. More people came and went, stopping by their table for a greeting and introduction and moving on to their groups later.

It wasn’t all that bad.

That night Kurogane went to sleep sure in her belief that she could easily last three years here. Prison wasn’t such a horrible place when you were on friendly terms with half of the criminal syndicates.

 

* * *

 

Waking up early was an old habit of Kurogane, ingrained into her bones by her father. They used to get up with the sun and head for practice.

Her cellmates where still happily dozing when she got up, ran a brush through her long hair to get rid of the tangles and headed for the showers. Washing away the sweat from the previous day sounded like a wonderful idea, even if the prison showers left a lot to be desired. One of the stalls was already occupied but other than that it was empty.

Kurogane made a stop before the mirror first, assessing her appearances. She had never been vain but the need to keep up with her bosses, always stylish always perfect – Amaterasu was as beautiful as she was deadly – had grown into a habit. Prison was bound to have some effect on a person; no one could stay here and look as fresh as if they had spent hours getting ready at home, so some leeway was allowed.  She could go three years without an eyeliner.

Kurogane was too busy imagining all the other, more difficult, adjustments that would have to be made, so she didn’t notice a shower curtain been drawn aside behind. Only a loud greeting, that sounded excessively cheerful for so early in the morning, made Kurogane turn.

“Oh, hello!”

A voice, irritatingly high.

After that, everything came in fragments.

A face. A very pretty face with huge blue eyes, framed by blond hair. A stupid huge smile as a terrible counterpoint that made Kurogane want to turn away.

Steam from the shower and the water still running – the reason why Kurogane didn’t hear the approach.

A body. A very naked body. Skin naturally pale now flushed from the shower and glistening with rivulets of water running down. Soft lovely curves. Kurogane wasn’t ready to deal with all that so early in the morning.

“You are new.” The woman exclaimed and folded her hands over her chest. Or more accurately _under_ her chest. With no shame of her nudity whatsoever she leaned on the stall wall and regarded Kurogane. “What’s your name?”

It was extremely hard to keep focusing on the face and nothing else. Especially when that huge hollow smile only made her gut recoil with disgust. “Kurogane,” she grumbled in response.

“Kurooooo…” She scrunched her face in confusion.

“Gane. Kurogane.”

“Kuroooo…” Tilted her head to the side. “Sama? Kuro-sama!”

“Kurogane!” Anger, always quick to respond, rose in her chest. She balled her hands into fists.

“Kuro-chan? Kuro-kun? Kuro-pi? Kuro-”

“Kurogane!” she swiped at the annoying blonde with whatever was in her hand, the toothbrush. The blonde ducked out of the way, laughing merrily. She twirled, giving Kurogane a perfect view of her back – and it was terribly difficult to keep eyes locked on the blonde’s narrow shoulders – and, ducking under Kurogane’s arm again, dashed back into the shower. Kurogane almost followed, but stopped right on time; the curtain closed right in front of her face and a voice she already came to hate sang obnoxiously. “Nice to meet you, Kuro-sama~”

“Kurogane.” She muttered angrily, more to her own peace of mind, and finished brushing her teeth with significantly more vigor than the activity called for. She could take her own shower later.

 

* * *

 

“So is this prison full of crazy people?” Kurogane asked Souma later at breakfast.

Souma lifted her eyebrows, not really understanding the question. But a woman sitting on her left, replied. “Kind of, yeah.” She glanced at Kurogane and extended her hand in greeting. “I’m Fuuma. And, to answer your previous question, everyone is a little off here. I guess that’s how prison influences people.”

“Or maybe,” Souma interjected. “That’s just the type of people who get thrown in jail.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Fuuma replied after a moment of consideration.

“Well, I think this morning I met the craziest here.”

“Don’t say that until you’ve met my older sister.” Fuuma pointed her plastic fork at Kurogane. “Not that you ever will. She’s in max.”

“So who did you meet?” Souma asked before Kurogane might start asking for details.

“A blonde with a manic smile. Blue eyes.” Kurogane described grumpily.

“Ah!” Fuuma exclaimed with a bright smile. “So you’ve met Fai!”

“Fai?”

“I wouldn’t say she’s crazy though.” Fuuma’s laughing eyes turned serious when he next locked gazes with Kurogane. “Be careful with that one.”

“Why?”

She didn’t miss Souma’s sharp glance and the way she tensed when Fuuma didn’t reply right away.

“Oh you know, rumors.”

“How about facts?”

“No one here knows any facts. Not about anyone.” Fuuma said forcefully. “Unless you spill your own secrets, they will stay hidden. Except maybe not from the Witch. She knows everything.”

Kurogane nodded, taking in the information. She was aware of Yuuko’s influence inside and outside the prison, so this did not come as a surprise. “What kind of rumors about the blonde?”

“They say,” Fuuma leaned closer to speak quietly. “She killed her own twin sister and used her identity for ten years.”

“Then why is she here? Not in a more secure facility?”

“Wasn’t proved. She got charged with something else. Fraud, if Karen is to be believed.”

Kurogane considered all the given information for a moment. Then shrugged, “That’s bullshit.”

“Huh?” Fuuma looked genuinely thrown.

“Stupid rumor.” Kurogane nodded to herself. Souma sent her an approving smile; rumors never were a reliable source of information, especially not for basing your opinion on. Kurogane already had a kick off for her disdain for the crazy blonde, she didn’t need anything else.

“Alright then,” Fuuma shrugged. “Anyways, I gotta rush.” She finished her porridge quickly and skipped from behind the table.

“I wasn’t aware there is anything interesting to rush to in prison.” Kurogane commented drily, watching the woman’s retreating back. Her height made her stand out in the crowd and it was easy to pick out her pixy haircut even from far away. Souma followed the direction of Kurogane’s gaze.

“Must be the day Kamui is released from the SHU.”

“The what?”

“It’s a punishment. Solitary. At least it is supposed to be a punishment, but Kamui treats it like a personal holiday. Says it lets her have a break from Fuuma.”

“Why would-”

“Kuro-sama!” A cheerful greeting attracted the attention from everyone in the room, from stoic guards to bored kitchen workers, and Kurogane grit his teeth in order not to react. “Kuro-chu, hello again!”

The blonde from that morning pushed her tray on their table and happily plopped across from Kurogane on Souma’s left.

“You don’t mind if I sit with you, do you?” She asked, tearing the foil wrapper of her yogurt. Where did she even get it, Kurogane wondered, too stunned to acknowledge the disaster unfolding. “We became such good friends this morning, didn’t we, Kuro-kun?”

The conversation around them picked up somewhat, but they were still getting curious glances from closest tables.

“We didn’t.” Kurogane replied roughly. It was already too late to tell the blonde she was unwelcome seeing how she made herself very comfortable here.

“Oh don’t be like that,” she chattered airily. “I know there is a gentle heart buried under that gloom demeanor and unreasonably hot body.” She smiled brightly. It irked Kurogane more than any usual silliness could.

“And I know there is nothing behind that stupid smile.”

The blonde’s expression froze for a moment, the smile still glued in place, wide and empty. Souma lifted her head, surprised at Kurogane’s remark, but by the time she turned to Fai to see her reaction, the emptiness was filled to the brim with fake cheer once more. Her head tilted to the side, yellow hair spilled over one shoulder.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Kuro-chu.”

“Name’s Kurogane.”

“Sure, sure.” The blonde waived her off and started on her yogurt. She didn’t touch any of her other food and offered her tray to Doumeki later.

 

* * *

 

After a couple days Kurogane got assigned a permanent bunk as well a job. Electrical crew came as a surprise but it wasn’t unwelcome; she had always been good with any handwork and learning a new skill appealed to her. Fixing things was a respectful designation and so at the first day of work she got to it with a single-minded determination.

In the dorms her bunk-mate was a quiet girl who preferred to keep to herself but proved to be reasonable and easy to deal with. This Kurogane also counted as lucky.

She settled into her life in prison and got used to a new routine. Souma was always not far away, in the same dorm even, ready to provide a helpful advice as well as unnecessary commentary. She was comfortable with her status here and wanted to help Kurogane out. They talked a lot; their quiet conversations away from prying eyes so much resembling the ones they used to have after a mission. There were questions Souma never asked but they hung in silence in-between; the other woman cautious to broach the subject and Kurogane lacking any confidence in her sensitivity to address it correctly. So it was left unsaid, a topic for another time.

It was a couple more days after when Kurogane started getting bored in earnest. Scaring off all the weaker inmates was a passable entertainment but by that time women already knew better than to react to her rude comments or provocations. The only people who dared to go against her were Souma and Yuuko; sparring with the former was useful exercise that helped let off some steam, but verbal matches with the later only left Kurogane feeling more anger than she started with. She had not seen the crazy blonde since their conversation during dinner, and was all the more grateful for it. And the last person who seemed unbothered by Kurogane’s intimidating presence, Fuuma, was engrossed in stalking her bunkmate, who as Souma had explained wasn’t a sociable person and thus not very accepting of the advances.

That is why a week after her arrival to prison Kurogane found herself cruising the bookshelves in the prison library. The assortment was larger than she expected and still Kurogane couldn’t settle on anything.

“Need help?”

She froze, hand reaching for the shelf. The voice was unmistakable, but it was more of the idiotic cheer in it that got to her.

“No.” Kurogane grumbled in response. She changed her mind about the book and stepped further down the row.

“You look like you can do with a good advice.” Fai commented as she followed. Her footsteps where silent on the carpeted floor and only the rustle of prison clothes betrayed her movements; rough fabric of unappealing color. Kurogane didn’t pay much attention to her new wardrobe, it was practical if nothing else; but looking at Fain now, her slender limbs drowning in that baggy uniform and the pale yellow of it making her skin look almost sickly, she thought how effective this was, putting everyone on the same level. Down low, at the very bottom. And still, the blonde managed to hold her own, slender and regal, with an elegance Kurogane never quite managed to achieve. She was beautiful, Kurogane wasn’t stupid enough to deny it. Her lovely heart-shaped face, bright blue eyes and the pretty shape of her pink lips. If only they were not always stretched into that awful smile.

She lifted her eyebrows inquiringly when Kurogane took too long with her next rebuke and leaned her hip on the bookshelf, crossing her arms over her chest. Just like when they first met so it sent Kurogane’s thought instantly to that moment; a memory of beautiful curves and flushed skin. She did look much better without the horrible uniform.

“I know this library better than anyone, let me help.” Fai cajoled.

Kurogane didn’t know what prompted her to accept the offer, be it the infinite boredom gnawing at her mind or a smirk Fai sent her, a first expression with genuine emotion Kurogane was yet to see from her. They moved through the aisles, Fai taking out one book after another and putting them back into place after they were rejected.

“You are a difficult customer, Kuro-sama.”

“Kurogane.” She corrected tiredly once again, and once again it went ignored.

“What do you usually read?”

“I doubt you have books on proper weapon maintenance.”

Fai sent her an amused glance. “I’ll leave an order for the warden but I doubt he will approve.” She ran her fingers over the spines, very lightly. “It will be easier if you tell me what you like.” Her eyes glinted with mischief as her gaze flickered to Kurogane.

“Hn.”

“Oh!” The blonde gasped suddenly and tugged a paperback from the shelf. She turned it around so that Kurogane can see the cover and pressed the book to her chest. “I know you will like this one!” She exclaimed with way too much excitement.

Kurogane only needed a glance to see that it was a romance novel with some ridiculous cheesy name. The cover featured a woman, dressed in a long pale blue dress; it pooled around her where she knelt on the floor. Blonde hair billowed in the wind as she stared into the distance.

“Very nice, this one.” Fai promised in a loud whisper. She tapped her finger on the title for emphasis. Bright red cursive with sparkles around it was so garish Kurogane had to look away. Unfortunately, her gaze settled on Fai’s face instead. Her features were schooled into a serious expression but it was cracking fast, amusement and humor threatening to spill. As soon as their eyes locked she burst out laughing and skidded away just a second before Kurogane swung a hand at her. The laughter was bright and genuine but to Kurogane’s ears it sounded like mockery and she chased the insolent blonde where she disappeared behind the corner to another aisle. The chase was short-lived since just when Kurogane thought she was gaining on her a guard shouted out a warning to them. Fai was still laughing, on the other side of a table from her, and she leaned on her hands to say, “I thought Kuro-sama would enjoy some romance.”

Kurogane scoffed and turned her back on her. Something else had caught her attention. “You have Mangayan here?”

“Hm?” Fai crossed the distance to stand at her side and looked in the direction of Kurogane’s gaze. “Oh yes. Only the old issues though. The last librarian was very fond of it.”

Kurogane looked over the volumes; a weak disappointment washed over her. There were not many modern stories that interested her, but this one she had been following for years now. Just another thing she had to give up along with her freedom. It was a small thing, it should not have stung as much as it did, but this was what had finally drove the point home. Kurogane would have to spend three years locked up here, pretending she was alright.

“Kuro-sama?” Fai’s voice was tentative so it was easier to brush her off this time.

Kurogane grunted a goodbye and left the library.

 

* * *

 

 

Souma finally cracked two days later. They were sitting in the yard near the running track, catching their breaths. Running allowed Kurogane gain at least some sense of normality and she welcomed the exercise.

“How was it going outside?” She asked not looking up from where she was retying her shoes. “Before you got caught?”

“Alright.” Kurogane shrugged. She knew Souma had talked to some of the other gang members on the phone occasionally, some even came to visit, Ryū-ō more than anyone, so she waited until Souma was ready to ask an actual question.

“How’s Tomoyo?” Not yet, then.

“She made some new friends at school. I think she has a crush.” Thinking about home brought a smile to Kurogane’s lips.

“Really?” Souma perked up and glanced at her curiously. “She promised to come visit soon. Thanks for the teasing material.”

“Don’t tease her too much.”

“I’ll try.” Souma mirrored her smile, but it dimmed in the next moment. She turned away again. “How’s Amaterasu?”

Finally. “She seemed fine.” Kurogane replied truthfully. “But then again, I was never good at reading her. At least no one tried to kill her while you are away.”

“She can keep her own against anyone.”

Souma’s official position in the organization was a bodyguard but mostly she acted as a right-hand woman for the boss. Not to mention she slept with said boss.

“But,” Kurogane continued; she waited until Souma turned to her. “Tomoyo said she misses you.”

“I miss her too.” The reply was so open, baring the vulnerability Souma preferred to keep hidden. “Has there been…?”

“No.”

“We never promised anything, you know.” Souma admitted. “And I can’t talk to her now.”

Visits from a distant cousin or from friends who seemed just ordinary people on the first glance were alright, but dragging a crime lord to prison for a visit would be stupidly reckless. Souma had left her lover on the night she was put to prison and had not seen or talked to her in two years.

“Well, she hasn’t changed.” Kurogane said; it came out gruff, words sharpened by her embarrassment. “Still the same with her mysterious phrases and ridiculous tasks.”

The disgruntlement startled a chuckle from Souma and turned the mood lighter. She leaned back on her hands. “Good.”

“Yeah, good.” Kurogane nodded.

That day she returned to her bunk just moments before curfew.  The other girl was already sleeping, turned away to the wall and snoring lightly. Kurogane slid under the covers in her own bed but couldn’t get comfortable. Something was digging into her cheek through the thin pillow, so she sat up and pushed it aside. Underneath, on greying threadbare sheets was a book. Kurogane tore off the plastic wrapper, careful to be quiet, and stared in astonishment at volume of Mangayan. It was the latest issue, one that came out after she was arrested.

There was no doubt as to who put it there.

 

* * *

 

“What do you want?”

Kurogane glanced up from her manga to see the blonde fidget in the doorway. Fai flashed her a smile but Kurogane looked away before the usual spike of irritation could form. It would be proper to thank her for the gift, but broaching that subject was the last thing she felt like doing. When it came to this crazy she always felt wrong-footed and slightly annoyed, also a little bit turned on.

“We are having a party.” Fai announced. “Want to come?”

“No, thank you.”

“Really, you could at least consider the offer, Kuro-chu.”

“Stop with the nicknames already. And I’m not interested in parties.”

Fai hummed thoughtfully, melodically, and stepped closer to Kurogane’s bunk. “It will be fun. We are gathering in the kitchen. Yuuko-san does this at least once a month, for close friends.”

“I’m not friends with the Witch.”

“You are friends with me,” Fai commented airily.

Kurogane snorted, “Since when?”

Fai tilted her head to the side and put a finger to her lips in mock confusion. “Since the moment we met!” She exclaimed finally. Then winked. “You saw way more of me than anyone here, Kuro-chu! I’d say that makes us at least friends!”

Kurogane stared at her, shocked and embarrassed. Mortified, she felt a flush rising to her cheeks.

“My name is Kurogane!” She shouted.

Fai laughed merrily and skipped away but paused in the doorway. “Have I mentioned there will be alcohol?” With that she dashed away.

Kurogane wondered how someone’s laughter could sound so smug; but it was a lost cause anyway, so she hid her manga under the pillow and followed. It seemed like a good idea to stop by Fai’s bunk first and carefully hide a chocolate bar under her pillow.

A small crowd was gathered in the kitchen; most people loitering around the table which held a surprisingly nice assortment of food and a couple of bottles of what Kurogane presumed was actual alcohol.

Fai handed her a cup as soon as she came close enough. Yuuko greeted them with a grin that was already a little drunk. Souma smiled at her from the other side of the room and resumed her conversation with another inmate; the girl before her, short and slender, regarded Kurogane coldly.

It was a small company of people; obviously, they had become close friends during their incarceration and this get-together, with contraband food and drinks and music softly playing in the background was their shot at normalcy.

Kurogane sniffed her drink first before taking a sip. Fai was watching her from the corner of her eye, but didn’t bother with questions yet. The drink tasted rich but a little too sweet for her tastes. Still she dawned her cup and nodded gratefully when the blonde refilled it.

“So?” A half-smile was hidden in the corners of her mouth while she waited for the verdict. “Do you like it?”

Kurogane wondered whether the smile would disappear or grow big and hideous if she shut the girl down.

“It’s alright.”

Fai bit her lip as if she didn’t want the grin to form but her eyes were laughing. It was sweet and genuine and beautiful. At least for a moment Kurogane thought she might like this person.

That was until Fai whirled on her heels and announced to the whole room. “Kuro-sama likes my drink!”

Yuuko was very enthusiastic in her congratulations and it drowned out Kurogane’s groan and general denial. The crowd had gathered around the table to taste the food and she let it go.

After that there was mostly drinking. Yuuko lead a drunken dance line, with Fai close on her heels. They even managed to drag Souma in, so Kurogane watched and filed the ridiculous dance moves for friendly blackmail later. Fai waved viciously and almost hit Fuuma in the face trying to persuade Kurogane to join, but she stood her ground and managed to keep her place by the table, right near the bottle.

It wasn’t bad.

People came by and talked to her, some of them were even fine with Kurogane’s monosyllabic answers. Most were very interested in the bottle at her elbow, thus a small but silent group had gathered at her end of the table. A couple of women with suspicious smiles asked her about Fai for some reason. All in all it was a pleasant evening. At the end, Fai clung to her elbow and insisted that she was too drunk to get to her bunk and that Kurogane ( _Kuro-chu_ ) had to make sure she got there safely.

“Kuro-sama has such nice arms,” the blonde purred as she ran her hands over Kurogane’s biceps while they walked. Unsurprisingly, she was a handsy drunk; her fingers would not stop in their careful exploration, never too far but those light playful touches made Kurogane’s breath hitch.

“Stop it,” she hissed when Fai snuggled to her side, her breasts pressing into Kurogane’s shoulder.

Fai used her hold on Kurogane’s arm to drag herself up, balancing on tip-toes and leaning heavily, so she can whisper right into her ear.

“Why? Don’t you like me?”

Kurogane made a mistake of turning to look and saw her pretty pink lips pursed in a pout. They stretched into a grin as soon as she noticed the attention and Kurogane had to look away and stare resolutely ahead. A hand sneaked up to trace her jawline while a saccharine sweet voice purred in her ear, “You have a very sharp jaw, you know? Very strong. I like it~”

Kurogane slapped the hand away. For a moment, there was blissful silence as they walked until the same wandering hand landed on her breast. Fai hummed happily and squeezed.

“What the hell!” Kurogane almost jumped out of her skin with how violently she jerked away. Without the support Fai started careening to the side and Kurogane had to grab her before she could topple over.

“So strong~” Fai crooned into her chest and nested her head on Kurogane’s shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

“Don’t get comfortable there.” Kurogane grumbled, but it went ignored, just like many other things. Hands wound around her middle as the blonde shuffled closer.

“Kuro-chu is the best.”

Kurogane glanced at the head of golden curls and sleepy blue eyes that suddenly seemed more aware than the in last moment. They stared back; it was impossible to pin point the exact moment but the mood shifted suddenly, the expression in Fai’s sober eyes incomprehensible. Kurogane could do nothing but look back, wait and watch how Fai’s gaze dropped to her lips and her pretty eyes, always so pretty even in a place like this, while she moved closer. It wasn’t right, in prison with a drunken girl hanging off her shoulder…but then, the girl, always pretending, always with a stupid smile on her face, wasn’t so drunk after all and wasn’t so stupid, and was just so damn beautiful…And Kurogane had more than enough time to figure her out.

So she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed those pretty lips, finally.

Kurogane figured, maybe she could enjoy her time in prison.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My another take on the genderbend prompt. This is supposed to take place in canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed like a cool idea when I started writing. But at the editing stage I wasn’t so sure. Still can’t not post it:) Looks like for the sake of this fic I made Yasha and his army a bunch of misogynists. Sorry! That is in no way how I see those characters.

They landed in a world with war and darkness and, worst of all, without the kids. Kurogane felt a little disoriented after the landing, like always, so it took her a moment to notice something amiss. Fai’s surprised exclamation made her turn to look at her travelling companions and only then she realized there was only one of them. The blonde was at her side, face scrunched in a confused frown, but that was all.

Fai asked something in a language unintelligible but vaguely familiar from their time in Hanshin Republic, which meant they were out of Mokona’s translation range. Worrisome thought, especially considering how it left Kurogane alone with Fai. She couldn’t trust the magician fully and, even more concerning, she couldn’t trust herself around the preppy and stupid and ridiculously pretty blonde.

To take her mind off that thought Kurogane turned away and around to take stock of their surroundings. They had landed in a field, but the grass was all stomped on and splattered in what looked like blood. A battle had happened here recently. A battle meant an army and an army meant a camp nearby and a chance at shelter and information. Dangerous idea no doubt, least they would be mistaken for enemy spies, but the best one she could come up under the circumstances.

Fai said something else, not smiling for once. Worried, she looked into the distance. Kurogane could pick out kids’ names among unfamiliar words and hoped her gruff rebuff could serve as enough consolation. No use wasting time on worry when they could act. Explore the world and find the kids. Somehow, Fai understood.

They found a village first, mostly women and kids and the elderly. Turned out they spoke a language close enough to Kurogane’s own to understand. In broken sentences she asked for their companions, but the young woman with a child in her hands knew nothing about any other newcomers. She commented on their strange clothes, more bothered about the two women wearing pants than about their foreign attire overall.

“Seems like the best way to find the kids is to join the army.” Kurogane said later that night; the two of them sheltered in one of the homes at the village. An elderly woman had offered them a room to stay.

Fai babbled something in reply; her voice soft as it formed those strange melodic words. It was no use though, neither understood the other. Kurogane took her sword and lifted it up meaningfully and Fai nodded in reply. Decided, then.

Kurogane asked their host about it the next morning. The old woman looked at her strangely and then just waved them away.

It took them two days and some scouting to come to these conclusions: one, Yama army recruited only men – no women were allowed to fight for King Yasha, and two, they had no other option. Staying in the village with the women would not help them find the kids. Also draining the poor old woman’s resources wasn’t the best plan, and who knew for how long their wait would last…

On the third day Fai showed up from her scouting trip with a new burden. It was a large package, wrapped in heavy dark cloth that turned out to be a cloak. Inside it were hidden two sets of male armor. With a happy chirrup that sounded nothing like actual words to Kurogane, she pointed at the old tarnished breastplate and then at Kurogane’s torso. Her plan was obvious.

“Will this work?” Kurogane asked, hoping the tone and not the actual words would translate his doubt.

Fai pursed her lips thoughtfully and came up with a tentative nod. Not sure, then. She gave an exaggerated shrug – not like they had any other options. Kurogane had to agree.

She tried the armor on; it was in smallest size to fit around her waist but pressed uncomfortably at her chest. Fai was sauntering around in her own lightened armor and only laughing when Kurogane tried to arrange her chest properly. She also kept talking, in that ridiculously preppy tone of hers, no doubt making thousands jokes about how hard it must be to have big breasts. Good thing, Kurogane couldn’t understand a single word; even though being mocked in another language felt unsettling. When she was fully suited Fai gave her a critical once over, stepping around Kurogane to have a proper look and nodding in approval that she was satisfied.

“Ready now?” Kurogane asked spreading her hands.

But Fai just shook her head and plopped down on the floor. After a moment of silent impatient staring Kurogane followed suit. “What else then?”

Fai held out a dagger.

“I already have weapons.” She put a hand on the hilt of her sword to put the point across.

Still the dagger was thrust into her hands, hilt first. It was a rough thing, just leather and metal with no intricate craftsmanship but sharpened to perfection. She looked up from the dagger and met Fai’s gaze, a question in her eyes. The blonde gathered her long hair in one fist and made a scissor gesture across. Kurogane frowned, suddenly unsettled.

Fai gave an empathic nod and a shallow smile before turning around and settling cross-legged with her back to Kurogane. She flipped the hair back over her shoulder and waited, quiet for once.

Kurogane regarded the mass of blonde strands before her. She always thought Fai’s hair an unnecessary luxury: a hindrance in a fight and a horror to look after. That’s why she always cut her own hair short, not giving it a chance to grow out. But Fai seemed strangely proud of her long tresses, not always in perfect order, but still even with the hair tangled and dirty the blonde managed to look beautiful. Not because of the hair of curse, or at least not only thanks to that…Fai had a pretty face which she knew how to use to her advantage and a lithe body which she wasn’t scared to show off. Quite often in front of Kurogane.

But the hair…long and soft and the color of late morning sunlight, seemed like an essential part of her. To cut it off felt like a crime.

Fai shot her a look over her shoulder, too much understanding in those solemn eyes. It ignited the familiar anger in Kurogane and she reached over to gather the hair in one hand.

“Sure?” She asked.

Fai chirped some unintelligible in reply but it didn’t sound like last minute regret.

Kurogane put the edge of the dagger underneath and cut. The blade was sharp and it met almost no resistance.

Kurogane was holding Fai’s beautiful tresses in her hand while the blonde turned around to look on curiously. Amusement lit up her blue eyes and she ran a hand through her hair, what was left of it, messing her new haircut. Still beautiful.

Kurogane let go of the hair and let it fall to the dirt on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated<3
> 
> My tumblr: mysteryismyart

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Kokochan for remidning me the name of Kurogane's manga:) 
> 
> I read Tsubasa RC in my native language, which is neither Japanese nor English, so to write this prompts I had to google the English names of countries, worlds and characters. If I messed something up, feel free to let me know. Just, please, be nice about it:)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated<3
> 
> My tumblr: mysteryismyart


End file.
